


Ink

by planetstardream



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Kinda its vampirism, Vampires, mature for language, ritchie goes Feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/pseuds/planetstardream
Summary: Ritchie's been dealing with vampirism his entire life. It's a mysterious thing, characterized by redder eyes, sharper beaks, and urges to bite. That's all he seems to be aware of and he has a friend who can help him with his bite urges, so it's fine! It's not like if he gains a taste for ink, he'd lose his mind or anything!...Right?





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> happy splattyweenies have some vampirism at play! i wanted to wait to wait to add this to the main story but i havent started it yet so mlems  
ill be updating as the month progresses!

"Hey, uhhh, Chu?" Ritchie tugged on his sleeping friend's arm, who stirred awake with a low purr.

  
"What is it?" He murmured, barely awake and focusing.

  
"I... It's actin' up again." The Inkling rubbed his shoulder uncomfortably. The Octoling gave a hum of acknowledgement and sat up slightly, leaning his head back.

Ritchie gave an awkward 'thank you' before he moved closer and bit down on the other male's neck. His ears twitched as he heard him give a quiet whimper, but he wasn’t focused on that. He was more focused on the feeling of Churi's ink filling his mouth, the excess dripping down from the newly formed wound. Ritchie leaned back and swallowed the ink, lapping up the remainder and purred, Churi taking that as an invitation to settle back to how he was before, yawning quietly.

  
"I think I'm good now."

  
"Good.. Now get some rest, Ritchie." The Octoling mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Ritchie slipped away and out of the room, making his way back to the one he was staying in and fell into the bed, shutting his eyes.

As he lay there, he absent mindedly licked his fangs, getting the ink that was still clinging to the sharp cartilage. His mind began to grow fuzzy, not from exhaustion, but rather his thoughts. Churi tasted good, like cherries. He wanted to go back to taste more. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, kicking those thoughts out of his head. That's weird. He’s weird. Where did that even come from...? Maybe he should take a walk to clear his head...

  
With that idea, he got up and threw on his hoodie and shoes and left the twin's house quietly, so not to disturb them and made his way to nowhere in particular.

  
As he walked through the streets of Inkpololis, he looked around, the glowing city lights providing a sort of comfort to his mind. The night air was still alive with the chatter of cephalopods, occupying themselves with whatever else the city offered due to battles being closed at night outside of Splatfest. He sighed, watching the air in front of him puff out into white clouds as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, ears twitching as he took in the sounds around him.

  
He stopped when he heard a group of voices nearby and turned, eyes falling on a group of cephalopods across the street. Two Octolings and and two Inklings. No doubt they were heading home after matches closed. His pupils began to slit as he noticed how colorful they were. Par for the course, naturally, but to him they just seemed more.... Vivid.  
Ritchie's mind began to cloud once more as thoughts started to fill his head. They looked pretty nice. That Inkling boy especially caught his eye. He looked rather handsome. A cute light grey reminiscent of a slightly rainy day. Maybe he could try to chat him up some?

  
He subconsciously licked his lips as his gaze fell on the other male's neck. I wonder if he’d let me get close enough? I'd love to open him up a little and see what gray tastes like—

  
Ritchie shook his head, looking down nervously. What the hell was that. That's kinda fucked up?? Clearly this walk isn’t doing anything, maybe he should try going home and forcing himself to sleep. Maybe he could phone mom and see why he's like this? She'd know what to do...

  
The squid perked when he heard the group bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. He watched them leave before staring after the Inkling male.

  
He followed.

  
A faint scent of something sweet spurred him on.

  
He was on autopilot.

  
His footsteps were almost feather light, being able to avoid detection.

  
The silver Inkling eventually felt something in his gut, that something was up. He turned around and saw nothing. His ears dropped slightly from nervousness before starting to walk a bit faster, over time breaking out into a run. He eventually settled next to a tree, resting a hand against it with a sigh.

  
His ears perked up as he heard rustling nearby and he whipped his head around, shivering.

  
"Who's there--?" He called out, keeping a tight grip on his Splash-o-matic. He flinched when he saw a pair of eyes staring at him from the bushes and aimed his weapon with shaky hands. The bushes rustled more before it gave way to a stray sea slug, shaking itself before facing him with a light chatter. The Inkling paused before heaving a sigh of relief, lowering his weapon.

  
He froze up once more when he heard rustling from overhead and could barely react before he found himself face down against the ground and his world went black aside from a sharp pain on his neck.

  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.

  
He got his answer.

  
Sweet, like dragonfruit.


End file.
